


Love Me Like You Mean It

by stylinson_sluts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Harry is controling, I Don't Know Anymore, I should probably finish my other series, I'm guessing there will be a part two, Kink Negotiation, Kinky Louis, Louis gets sassy and annoying, Louis loves Harry tons too, M/M, Many Kinks, Spanking, Sub Louis, They are on break but Im not, They talk things out a lot, enjoy?, harry loves him so much, i forgot about that, larry stylinson - Freeform, learning, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_sluts/pseuds/stylinson_sluts
Summary: Sometimes Louis gets stressed, and when he gets stressed he gets too loud or he gets very quiet. Sometimes he is the most annoying person on the planet to be in the room with. Sometimes the boys will look at Harry and demand him to take care of his boy, and well, Harry happens to be very good at taking care of his boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened, but it has been done for a while now, so I figured I would post it since I have posted in forever. The boys are on break, or broken up or whatever you want to call it, but I still enjoy writing, and mostly about Larry so I'm not stopping. I started college last month and its been great and I've albsolutely loved Niall's new song. He's the only one, besides Harry who I pay much attention to now because L&L have way too much drama surrounding them and I just needed to not be in that. And I still love Z, so he is in the story and I do pay attention to him sooooo. Anyways, tell me what you think and if anyone would want another part.

Louis has a lot of kinks and Harry happens to be the best daddy ever. 

  
  


Louis has been desperate. Harry’s not going to complain, sex three times a day is good. It's great really! Until tour starts up again. Then it gets to be a bit too much. Between shows and interviews and trying to satisfy Louis, it's tiring. 

 

He's not sure where Louis found all of this energy from, or why all of a sudden Harry  _ can't  _ satisfy him, but he's  _ tired _ . And the thing is, the boys notice as well. Louis gets antsy, and prissy. He gets louder then usual and can't seem to bite his tongue. It gets so bad that sometimes one of the lads will look at Harry and tell him to “control his boy” and like, Harry  _ tries _ , he just can't anymore. 

 

It's frightening too. Harry feels like he is losing Louis. If he can't satisfy his boy anymore, then maybe he lost his touch. Maybe Louis isn't happy with Harry anymore. It's a terrifying thought. 

 

“Louis, mate, I love you, but if you don't get the fuck away from me I'll fucking nail you in the face.” Harry looks up from his phone where he was just staring at it. Lou is doing his hair, they have a show in an hour, and Harry got lost in his thoughts. So much that he didn't realize Louis was driving everyone crazy again. He looks in the mirror and sees Zayn relaxing back on the couch, Louis next to him, pouting. 

 

“Harry.” Harry meets Liam’s gaze in the mirror and sighs. He can't fucking control Louis  _ all the fucking time!  _ Louis is his own person for Christ sakes. 

 

“Louis love,” Harry calls. His boy looks up and smiles, climbing from the couch and moving to his boyfriend. “Hey baby,” Harry greets as Louis stands in front of him, “I'm almost done, maybe after we can go for a walk?” Louis nods excitedly and presses a kiss to Harry's cheek,

 

“Sounds good.” It's five more minutes of Louis bouncing around the room talking and bothering everyone in the room. Niall eventually humors him and talks with him until Harry is done. He thanks Lou before calling for his boy to follow him. He does, very easily, usually always eager to listen to Harry.

 

They walk the corridors, Louis skipping around and talking to Harry about the city they are in. Asking if they can explore after the show. Harry agrees, and smiles as Louis hums excitedly. 

 

It's fine at first, until Louis’ jitters get on Harry’s nerves. He would like Louis to just calm down and walk along with him. 

 

“Lou,” Harry calls just as Louis accidentally knocks over a light. Harry knows it's an accident, but he's had enough. He grabs Louis’ wrists and yanks him to himself. “Enough Louis!” 

 

Louis is wide eyed, staring up at Harry. 

 

“S-sorry,” he whispers. 

 

“Just calm down, please,” Harry begs and let's go of him. He takes Louis’ hand and they start walking again. It's a bit tense and Harry feels bad for yelling. Louis didn't mean to knock it over. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you.”

 

“It's okay,” Louis tells him easily. They head back to the room with everyone for some dinner and Louis sits quietly, which makes Harry hate himself. He shouldn't have yelled at his boy. The lads seem pleased with a quiet Louis though and when they get on stage, everyone seems fine. Louis and Liam have their usual water fight and it's  _ fine _ , but Harry still feels bad. 

 

He feels bad all the way back to the hotel. Harry and Louis are sharing tonight,  _ like always _ , but Louis is off somewhere so Harry climbs onto the bed and lays down, thinking things over. It's about ten minutes later that Louis is coming in, pretty quietly, and climbing on the bed. He crawls over Harry, and lays right on his stomach and chest. 

 

“Hi.” Harry reaches to run a hand through Louis’ hair as he looks him over. 

 

“I'm sorry about earlier love, I don't know why I grabbed you like that. It wasn't okay for-”

 

“I liked it.” Louis’ words hang heavy between them. 

 

“You liked it?” Louis just nods, a bit sheepishly. Louis liked Harry grabbing him roughly? “What did you like about it?” Harry is  _ never _ rough with Louis. 

 

“I liked you grabbing me,” he whispers, “and taking control. I  _ liked  _ that you were a bit rough.”

 

“Okay,” Harry says, “okay I'll- okay.” He doesn't know what else to say. 

 

\--

 

It becomes a thing. Sometimes it seems like Louis even acts out on  _ purpose  _ in order to get a reaction from Harry. Harry doesn't understand why Louis never talked to him about it. The fact that he  _ wants  _ and  _ enjoys _ Harry being a little rough with him. He hopes that eventually Louis will talk to him about it. They  _ need _ to talk about it. Harry needs to know the limits, how far he can push. How far Louis  _ wants  _ him to push. 

 

“Hey love.” He watches as Louis slams the laptop shut and looks at Harry like he just got caught red handed with his hand in the cookie jar. They are in a new city, a concert tomorrow, tonight off. Harry was planning dinner with Louis, but now he's a bit worried. “What are you doing?”

 

“Nothing!” Harry takes a careful seat next to Louis on the hotel couch. Louis is chewing his lip and watching Harry. 

 

“You know I love you, right?” 

 

“Yes,” Louis agrees. 

 

“I love you a lot Lou, and lately, you've been keeping secrets, and I don't mind. I mean, I wish you would talk to me because you use to always talk to me, but you're allowed secrets. It's just, I'm just a bit worried. If you aren't in love with me anymore then I hope you would tell me, not wait it out.” Louis gasps and starts shaking his head, 

 

“No! No, no, no. Why would you think that?” Harry shrugs, 

 

“You've never been so distant with me and I can't seem to keep you satisfied. I just thought that maybe you are looking for someone new;  _ more _ .” 

 

“I'm not,” Louis shakes his head with a huge frown, “I love you. I love you more than anything, I've just- I've just been in my mind a lot. I've been confused about things and I wasn't sure if I should talk to you about it until I knew and understood.” Harry nods and reaches out to rub up and down Louis’ arm. 

 

“Maybe if you talked to me, I could help you sort out your mind.” Louis nods before flushing and looking down,

 

“It's a bit embarrassing,” he whispers. Harry moves his hand to Louis’ chin and makes him look up, 

 

“You should never feel embarrassed about something with me. Nothing you do or say is going to be weird to me. I just want you to talk to me.” Louis smiles softly, in thanks, looking back down. 

 

“I want you to dominate me.” Harry is shocked. He really is. He stares at Louis with his mouth agaped. Louis peaks up to see Harry’s reaction. He's flushed and covers his face with his hands when he sees how stunned Harry is. “This is why I didn't want to mention it. I'm fucking weird.” 

 

“No,” Harry finally finds his voice. He will not allow Louis to think this is wrong, “no love. I'm just shocked. I didn't- you've never expressed something like this to me.” 

 

“I didn't know I wanted it,” Louis whispers, “I saw a video-”

 

“You watched porn?” 

 

“Are you mad?”

 

“Why would I be mad, Louis?” Harry asks confused, “baby, I'm not okay? I'm just trying to figure this out. So you watched a porn video of a Dom and his Sub?” Louis nods, “can I see it?”

 

“What?” Louis asks surprised.

 

“Can I see the video that made you want this?” Louis flushes, but opens the laptop slowly, typing things in before moving the computer so Harry can see. Louis has pulled up a porn site and a video is waiting to be played. Harry reaches and plays the video. He sets his hand on Louis’ thigh, trying to reassure him that it's okay. 

 

The video is classic. Two men in a room, the smaller one  _ tied _ to the bed and moaning as the bigger man teases him. Harry just watches, not surprised or put off by anything. He's aware of this type of thing, has come across it, just never thought about pulling it into the bedroom with Louis and him. He never thought about hurting Louis, even for Louis’ pleasure. 

 

Louis seems to be watching Harry more than the video, probably worried about his reaction. Harry squeezes his thigh, and continues watching as the Sub does something the Dom does not like, and gets spanked. 

 

“Would you like that?” Harry asks quietly and looks at Louis who is already looking at him, “do you want to be spanked?” Louis blushes, but shrugs, 

 

“I think so.” Harry just nods before turning back to the video. He isn't surprised with anything until the submissive moans out a quiet “daddy”. He turns to look at Louis who won't meet his gaze, but his cheeks are bright red. It immediately makes Harry realize that Louis  _ likes  _ that. Okay, hot. They finish the video and Louis quickly closes the computer, not saying a word. 

 

“I'll have to do some research before we do anything. I could seriously hurt you if I did something wrong.” Louis looks up at Harry, 

 

“But you want to?”

 

“Of course baby, it's something you want, so I’d love to give it a try. I'm flattered that you trust me enough to want that with me.” Louis smiles so wide as Harry pulls him into a kiss. 

 

“I love you so much, thank you.” 

 

“I love you too, baby. I'm really glad you opened up to me.” 

 

“Me too,” Louis smiles wide and kisses Harry softly. “‘M so thankful for you.” 

 

\--

 

It's three weeks later when Harry decides to try and play with Louis. They haven't been home in over a month, and it's really getting to Louis. Which means Louis is really getting to everyone else. He's off the walls, absolutely driving Harry insane. They have the night off tonight and are spending it in a hotel for the first time in over a week.

 

Louis has been antsy, looking at Harry wondering when he will act on what they’ve discussed. Thing is, Harry needed time to learn and understand things better. Understand his role and Louis’. Learn how to handle things and when to punish or protect. It wasn't something Harry could just jump into and hope for the best. If he did that, he could hurt Louis and that's the last thing he wants. But now, now is a good time to play. Help Louis to take some things off his mind. 

 

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” Harry watches Louis lookup. Louis is sat on the floor of their hotel room, Harry’s clothes scattered around because Louis is currently tearing apart Harry’s suitcase. 

 

“Uhm,” Louis mumbles. He looks back down at the mess and Harry’s shirt that is in his hands. Harry steps forward, this is it, this is how he starts this. He reaches down, cupping Louis’ chin to force him to look back up at Harry. 

 

“Good boys answer when they are asked a question, don't they?” It takes a second for Louis to react, but eventually his mouth falls into an ‘o’ and he nods vigorously. “So what do you think you are doing?” 

 

“I-I needed a shirt for dinner.” Harry hums,

 

“And you needed mine?” 

 

“I wanted it, yes,” Louis explains. 

 

“And I wouldn't have minded if you had asked and not made a mess. All my clothes were folded neatly.” Louis looks back down at the clothes around him before looking back to Harry,

 

“I'll fold them again and put them back.” 

 

“Okay,” Harry nods and moves away from his boy, “we have to meet the boys in ten minutes so hurry up.” He doesn't look back but hears Louis start moving around. He gets ready himself, they are just going downstairs to the hotel’s restaurant to enjoy a meal with all of the guys. Once he is ready he waits by the door. They are going to be late if Louis takes any longer. “Lou-”

 

“Coming!” Louis hurries to him, “and I fixed your suitcase.” Louis is in one of Harry’s white shirts and black jeans. He looks good, even if the clothes are baggy on him. 

 

“Good, let's go.” Harry turns away, but he doesn't miss the frown that crosses Louis’ face and he knows it's because he didn't praise Louis for his actions, but he did it on purpose. He walks in front of his boy, and Louis reaches forward, sliding his hand into Harry’s. Harry squeezes his hand and walks them into the elevator. Louis leans on him until they reach the bottom floor and make their way to the restaurant to meet the boys. Their already there so Louis and Harry slide into the other side of the booth. They greet each other before their waitress comes over, 

 

“I'm Jen, and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you guys off with some drinks?”

 

“A beer for me please, Gotlands Bryggeri if you have it,” she nods at Niall before moving on to Liam and Zayn who order beers as well. When she reaches Louis, he looks up from the menu,

 

“Can I have a glass of Grand Cru, please?” 

 

“Oh, I'm sorry, we only sell it by the bottle,” she frowns a bit. 

 

“That's okay, I'll take it s-”

 

“He’ll have a water, no lemon, me as well, thank you.” Louis looks at Harry, not saying a word as Jen walks away, but Zayn does, 

 

“What was that about?” Harry shrugs and looks over the menu, 

 

“He doesn't need a bottle.” Zayn looks at Louis with raised brows, but Louis just shrugs as well, 

 

“Water is fine.” Zayn lets it be, thankfully. Harry doesn't need Louis drunk for tonight, he doesn't even want him slightly tipsy.

 

The talks flows easily as they discuss the show tomorrow night and then their three day break coming up. Liam is apparently flying out to visit Sophia while Zayn is flying to meet up with Gigi Hadid, they aren't official yet, but Zayn is hopeful for soon. 

 

“I'm thinking about getting the strawberry poppyseed chicken salad,” Louis explains softly to Harry, looking for an affirmative. If Harry decided on his drink, maybe he wants to control his food as well. Harry, however, just nods, 

 

“Sounds good love.” It causes Louis to frown, he doesn't usually get salads. He prefers a burger over them. 

 

Jen comes back asking for their order once she places their drinks down. She moves around the table and when she gets to Louis and Harry, she looks to Harry. He smiles and looks back at the menu, 

 

“I'll have the clams with garlic and parsley, a side of flat beans and olives,” she nods and looks between Louis and Harry for Louis’ order, “he’ll have your smoked spare ribs, side of buttered asparagus.” She nods, clearing her throat a bit before hurrying away. Harry needs Louis full of good food, plenty of energy. 

 

Louis seems a bit out of it the whole dinner except for when he gets a bit sassy with Liam. 

 

“Have you quite finished Liam because I can't-”

 

“Louis, why don't you watch your tone, yeah?” Louis looks up at Harry and nods slowly before looking back to Liam and nodding for him to continue. All the boys are a bit stunned and confused on what is going on, but they don't say a thing. They know better then to ask. 

 

The food is delicious and Harry loves being surrounded by the people he truly cares about. Louis, however, is pissing him off. He knows his boy is anxious, but that's no excuse to barely touch his food. He's only ate one rib and three asparagus stalks. He leans down a bit to speak into Louis’ ear as he starts opening a clam, 

 

“Is there a reason you've barely touched your food?” 

 

“I uhm, I- my stomach is a bit off,” Louis tries to explain. And Harry gets it, Louis doesn't know what Harry is up to, but he's hopeful and nervous, but Harry can't play if Louis doesn't have energy. 

 

“I need you to eat for me, love.” 

 

“Can't I just get a to go box and bring it upstairs for later?” Louis asks. Harry sighs and shakes his head, moving away from Louis in disappointment. He sees Louis’ eyes flash with sadness, knowing he just disappointed him. “Can I have a clam?” He asks, almost begs, just wanting to please Harry. Harry nods as he finishes the one he just placed in his mouth. 

 

He cracks one open before reaching up and grabbing the back of Louis’ neck, tilting it up a bit so he can slide the clam down Louis’ throat. Niall clears his throat, gaining both of their attention. 

 

“We’re going to go hit up a few of the bars in town, did you guys want to come?” 

 

“No,” Harry shakes his head and removes his hand from Louis, “you guys go ahead.” They all nod and slide from the booth, saying goodbye to them before leaving them alone. “Ready to head back upstairs then?” Harry looks at Louis’ food and then him. He nods, 

 

“I'm sorry.” 

 

“That's okay baby,” Harry kisses his temple, “we’ll eat everything tomorrow when we get up.” He calls the waitress over and she gets everything in to go containers before agreeing to put everything on the tab. Harry carries the boxes, while keeping one arm wrapped around Louis. When they reach the room, Harry moves to the fridge to put everything away and then turns to Louis. He's fidgeting and looking around before he moves to walk away. “Where are you going?” Louis looks back up at him, 

 

“I was going to go change.”

 

“How about you wait for my instructions?” Harry suggests. Harry watches Louis’ chest rise and fall before he nods. Harry moves to him and runs his hands down his arms, leaning down to softly kiss him. “I have to grab a few things, but you can go into our room and undress for me.” Louis nods and accepts another kiss before Harry let's him go. Harry moves into the living room area and grabs his carry on bag. In the last city, Harry made a stop and bought a few things. He grabs them before going to their room. Louis is stood in front of the bed, just his boxers on. He looks up at Harry when he comes in, and then down at what's in his hands. “Go ahead and sit, love.” 

 

Louis takes a careful seat as Harry sets the things on the bed. He looks over them, excited for this. He's wanted this so bad. 

 

“Before we do this, I need to make sure we are on the same page. I don't want to hurt you.” 

 

“You won't!” Louis is quick to assure with a blush, “I trust you.”

 

“I know baby, but let's go over a few things. Do you know what the colouring system is?” 

 

“Green for good and go. Yellow for slow down cause it's a bit intense, and red for stop immediately.”

 

“Good, good boy. I want you to use that, okay?” Louis nods, “words love. I want to hear you.”

 

“Yes, I'll use them.”

 

“Alright love, is there anything you need me to know?” 

 

“No, I'm ready, please.” Harry nods and moves to Louis, laying a hand on his chest. 

 

“Lie down for me, and move up the bed.” Louis hurries to please before looking up at Harry. He grabs the pair of handcuffs before moving up, straddling Louis a bit. “I'm going to cuff you, but not to the bed. I want you to be able to move a bit-” Louis pouts, “this is our first time Louis. We need to take this slow. Just because you can move doesn't mean I want you to.” Louis nods and Harry drags his hands up, so Louis is stretching, reaching above himself. Harry locks his wrists together, humming. “Okay baby?” 

 

“Yeah,” Louis draws out. Harry smiles and leans down to press a kiss to Louis’ shoulder. He moves down his boys body, leaving a trail of kisses. Louis whines when Harry presses a kiss just above his boxers.

 

“Next time,” Harry looks up at Louis as he hooks his thumbs into his boxers to pull them down, “when I tell you to undress for me, I mean fully.”

 

“Sorry, so sorry,” Louis whimpers. His dick slaps up once Harry releases him from his boxers, throwing them somewhere in the room. He leans back down to press a kiss to Louis’ thigh, 

 

“It's okay baby boy, this is new.” He's not going to get mad when Louis is trying so hard to be perfect, plus, Harry has plenty of reasons to punish him already. 

 

He climbs from the bed and stands looking Louis over. Louis whines and looks up at him confused. 

 

“It's cute that you miss me already, but whining is a bit annoying,” he teases. 

 

“Sorry.”

 

“I know, you've said it many times today.” Louis frowns as Harry moves into the bathroom. He comes back undressed and with the bottle of lotion he travels with. He sets it on the bed. “I think you deserve a few spanks, yeah? You were a bit naughty today, and bad boys get punished, don't they?” Louis nods vigorously, “yeah, how many do you think my naughty boy should get?” 

 

“I-I don't- maybe like ten?” Harry raises his brows, a bit worried with that number. 

 

“Louis love,” his voice turns affectionate, “I know you like the idea of this, but ten is a bit much to start with. I don't want to hurt you.”

 

“Seven, let's try seven,” he begs. 

 

“Okay baby, turn over for me, arse up.” Louis rolls over, his hands going under his belly in order to help him get himself up. It leaves his face stuffed into the bed. It's a bit uncomfortable on his shoulders, but he can handle it. “Are you okay like that Lou? Is it uncomfortable?” 

 

“‘M fine,” he promises. Harry nods and moves behind him, gripping Louis’ arse. 

 

“Look so good like this for me baby. Arse in the air, makes me want to eat you,” He pulls Louis apart so he can see his puckered hole. He runs his thumb over it causing Louis to whine. “Maybe if you take the spankings, that's what I'll do. Eat you until you cum. How does that sound?” 

 

“Please daddy,” Louis begs. Harry freezes, not expecting that. He remembers Louis being so caught up on that word, blushing red when Harry looked at him, but he wasn't expecting Louis to say it so soon. He runs a soothing hand down Louis’ back, 

 

“I've got you baby,” he promises, leaving a gentle kiss on his spine. He moves back away from Louis and watches him for a few seconds. He's shaking a bit, probably overwhelmed, and his arse is moving from him trying to clench around something. He moves back in and sets a careful hand on Louis’ cheek before raising it and slapping down. It's not very hard, Harry notices, but he's just a bit worried about this all. It causes Louis to moan though, 

 

“Harder, please,” he begs. So Harry tries a little harder. He gets four good hard ones in, getting them to five, before Louis sobs out. It scares the living shit out of him. 

 

“Louis?” He gasps and moves up the bed so he can see him. Tears are running fast down his face, even some snot dripping from his nose, “baby? I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Can I sit you up?” Louis shakes his head, 

 

“No, no, no, please. Two more, you didn't finish!” 

 

“Baby boy, you're crying. I need you to let me sit you up.” 

 

“No! No, please daddy, please. I'm fine! I'm green! So green!” Harry hushes him and leans down to kiss his cheek. 

 

“Okay baby, okay. I'll finish.” He moves back behind Louis and quickly does the last two, hard. It's probably just a bit overwhelming for him, and that's why he's crying. It doesn't stop the moans though. “I'm going to sit you up now,” he tells him and wraps his arm under Louis’ stomach. 

 

“But you said-”

 

“I know what I said Louis,” he hisses and pulls the boy up so his back is to Harry’s chest. “I just want you to take a few deep breaths first. Sitting like that was making it hard to breath.” 

 

“I liked it! I liked all of it,” Louis complains. 

 

“Good, I'm glad Lou. I enjoyed it too; I'm just trying to take a breather. You did so good, you were so lovely baby. I'm proud of you.” He runs his hands over Louis’ stomach, avoiding the boy’s hard cock. Louis flushes more than he already was, 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“You're such a good boy,  _ my _ good boy.” 

 

“Yours,” Louis agrees, “only yours.” 

 

“And good boys deserve rewards don't they?”

 

“Yes,” Louis nods. 

 

“I think so too. Now, do you want to lay back down and I'll eat you out that way, or do you want to ride my face?” 

 

“Oh,” Louis whimpers at the thought. He doesn't want any control tonight though, “I'll lay- I think I'll lay down.” 

 

“Go ahead baby,” Harry moves his arms away from Louis and lets him fall face first back onto the bed. He moves back a bit so he can get to Louis’ arse. “You're so hot, Lou. ‘M so lucky.”

 

“Please daddy,” he pleads. Harry smirks and presses a kiss to Louis’ right cheek, moving slowly down to press another kiss to Louis’ puckered hole. It flutters under Harry’s touch. He opens his mouth and licks slowly. Louis let's out a loud cry and grips the bed sheets. “More,” he begs. 

 

Harry grips his cheeks a bit harder and finally gives Louis exactly what he wants. Louis ends up sobbing a few minutes into Harry eating him out. Begging for more even though he is already getting sensitive. He needs to come so bad. 

 

“H-Harry, daddy, I can't- I need-” Louis let's out a broken moan as Harry reaches around him and grabs his cock, pumping him. 

 

“Go ahead baby, I've got you,” he promises before going back to licking over Louis’ hole while pumping him quickly. A long, loud moan falls from Louis’ lips as he cums all over Harry’s hand and the bed sheets. He immediately lets his body go limp, Harry’s mouth losing contact with his hole and his hand slipping from his cock. 

 

Harry crawls up his boy’s body and hums as he presses kisses to the back of Louis’ neck. 

 

“You did so good angel. Looked so pretty,” he compliments as he presses his hard cock against Louis’ bum. Louis whimpers, but lift his arse up, to grind against Harry. “Such a good boy for me Lou, the very best aren't you?” 

 

“Yeah,” he mumbles and let's Harry’s cock slide between his cheeks as Harry grinds down and Louis grinds up. Harry’s hard cock dragging against Louis’ sensitive hole is uncomfortable, but Louis wants Harry to come so bad.  

 

“So close beautiful, you were so hot,” Harry groans right in his ear before cumming. He spills on Louis’ arse before rolling away from him, so he is resting on his back next to his boy. “So good Lou,” Harry praises, running soft nails over Louis’ back. 

 

“Daddy?” Louis whispers and moves a bit so he can cuddle into Harry’s side. 

 

“Right here baby, are you okay?” Louis nods against his shoulder, 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“Always Lou,” Harry promises. He runs his fingers through Louis’ hair, giving him a few minutes to relax. “We need to rinse off.” 

 

“Mmmm,” Louis groans, “in t’morning.”

 

“No love, right now. I'll get up and run the bath,” Harry explains and tries to move from him. 

 

“No please,” Louis whines and tries to grab Harry tighter. 

 

“I'll be right back to get you,” Harry continues and presses a kiss to Louis’ head before officially moving from him and climbing off the bed. He goes into the bathroom and turns the tub on, checking the heat of the water before closing the drain so the tub fills. He pours some bubbles in before leaving to let it mix and fill. He grabs the phone and clicks the numbers it lists for him for room service. 

 

“Hi, I need a bottle of your Grand Cru and the chocolate fondue dessert platter sent up. Thank you.” He ends it before moving to his boy on the bed. Louis moves his head so he is now looking at Harry. He smiles softly,  _ blissfully _ , 

 

“You're so good to me.” Harry smiles back and leans down to press a kiss to his ear. 

 

“Cause I love you.” He helps Louis up, unlocking his hands and pressing kisses to his wrists. “Remind me to put lotion on your wrists and bum once we’re out.” Louis nods with a smile and follows Harry back into the bathroom. The tub is a little over halfway filled so Harry helps Louis in before moving to leave. 

 

“Where ya’ going?” 

 

“I need to put on some clothes so I can accept our food.” Harry chuckles as Louis hums and relaxes back into the warming porcelain. He pulls on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, waiting for a knock. Once he gets the wine and food, he strips again, grabbing two wine glasses and moving back into the bathroom. He hands Louis a full glass of wine before pouring himself some and then climbing in. Louis shifts forward so Harry can fit behind him and he can rest back on his chest. 

 

“You okay baby?” Harry asks and runs his hand up Louis’ arm. 

 

“So good, thank you H.” 

 

“Of course Lou. I'm just glad you enjoyed it.” 

 

“Can't wait to play more,” Louis admits. 

 

“Me either baby, I can't wait to see how far our trust goes with this.” 

 

“I trust you more than anyone in this world.” 

 

“Same for me baby, that's why I know this will work,” Harry smiles and kisses Louis’ temple. “Was there anything you didn't like though?” Louis shakes his head, 

 

“So far, no. I liked it all.” 

 

“Was it okay that I didn't tell you I was going to try and play?” Harry checks. Louis nods, 

 

“Yeah, I really liked that. I was hopeing, but I thought maybe you were just being weird,” Louis giggles causing Harry to chuckle. 

 

“Okay baby,” he hums as he takes a sip of his wine, “good. We just need to make sure to talk about everything, before and after.” 

 

“Okay,” Louis agrees, “was there anything you didn't like?” He looks up at Harry quickly before sipping the rest of his wine and setting the glass down on the bathtub ledge. 

 

“Nope, everything was just as good as I hoped it would be. You looked so hot baby, I'm never going to get the image out of my head.” Louis flushes and presses his face into Harry’s neck. 

 

“I love you.” 

  
“I love you too angel, so much.” Harry leans forward to turn off the water now that the tub is full before relaxing back, kissing Louis’ shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions? Thoughts? Want to be friends? 
> 
> Comment! I'd say follow me on social media, but I've taken a break from my fan accounts since the boys went on break and I don't give away person cause I don't need people knowing what I'm actually doing in my free time. Hope everyone is great!! I'll come back and fix the mistakes eventually, hopefully. Thanks babes xx


End file.
